villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zoicite
Zoycite is the third of Queen Beryl's generals from the Negaverse in the anime, Sailor Moon who represents the Europe region. In the Japanese version and the manga, he was a man and his name was Zoisite. The reason she is a woman in the English anime was because he was in love with Malachite (Kunzite), and he disguised himself as Sailor Moon in Episode 29. Voiced by Kirsten Bishop in the English anime. Rivalry with Neflite Zoycite first appeared in Episode 11, expressing doubt that Neflite (Nephrite) cannot succeed where Jedite (Jadeite) failed. However, despite his failure, he managed to avoid the same punishment as Jedite, and Zoycite desperately wanted to try one of her own evil plans. However, this opportunity arose when Neflite betrayed the Negaverse for Molly (Naru), and he sent three of his monsters after him, and he took his black crystal. The monsters killed Neflite and were in turn killed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Evil Plans Zoycite's evil plans revolve around retrieving the seven Rainbow Crystals, each of which is hidden inside a person, along with one of the Seven Shadows, the most powerful warriors in the Dark Kingdom. After she extracts the crystal, she will turn the person into a monster, but that monster is healed by Sailor Moon, thus killing the Shadow monster. Zoycite can also change people into monsters even if they do not have a shadow inside them. In Episode 21, Zoycite sought out the first crystal. She attempted to get the crystals from Joe (Game Machine Man), a priest (Bobo the Vulture), Greg (Bumboo), Peggy (Veena), Rita (Techniclon), Raye's grandpa (Pox), and a cat named Hercules (Bakene). He only got four of them, however; the Sailor Scouts got one and Tuxedo Mask got two. In addition, all the victims who were turned into monsters were healed by Sailor Moon. However, in Episode 28, Zoycite turned a wrestler into a monster named Akan. Though Sailor Moon healed him, Zoycite got the Sailor Scouts' crystal. In Episode 29, Zoycite impersonated Sailor Moon and pretended to be in danger so Tuxedo Mask would rescue her, but when he did, she stabbed him with a sharp crystal. Just when she had him cornered, however, she was attacked by Sailor Venus. In Episode 30, he challenged Tuxedo Mask (whom she knew was really Darien (Mamoru Chiba)) to a battle over the crystals, but as they were about to fight, Malachite appeared and took the crystals. Zoycite had double-crossed Darien. Darien threw a rose at Zoycite's face and scratched her, angering her to the point of disobeying Queen Beryl (who wanted to turn Darien evil) and attempting to kill him by shooting fire at him in the elevator, and seriously injuring him with an ice crystal. Death After Tuxedo Mask was stabbed by Zoycite with the ice crystal, the Rainbow Crystals transformed into the Imperium Silver Crystal, and Sailor Moon transformed into the Moon Princess. This continued onto Episode 31, where Serena defeated Zoycite using Cosmic Moon Power. When he returned to the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl killed her with an energy wave from her crystal ball as a punishment for disobeying her. Zoycite appeared in a flashback in Episode 39, alongside Jedite, Neflite, and Malachite. She was also mentioned by Malachite right when he was killed by Sailor Moon. Trivia﻿ *Zoycite is the first of two villains who were male in the Japanese version and changed to a woman due to homosexuality, the other being Fish Eye. Gallery zoisite live action.jpg|Yoshito Endō as Zoisite Category: Henchmen Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Live Action Villains